TAWOG: The Hiccups
by Bandanacat
Summary: After Gumball tries to make a hiccups-preventing formula that fails, the remains of the mixture will come back to cause trouble. What will happen? Read to find out! (Idea suggested from rarecasionul) USERNAME CHANGED TO Bandanacat
1. Chapter 1

_Hello again! This is a more straightforward Gumball story, no njnjas or future time here. However, I hope you enjoy this one. This story was an idea sent to me from Rarecasionul, thanks to him for the premise. Here's the story!_

CHAPTER 1

It was another calm-ish thursday night in Elmore. The stars came out to play, the moon was shining it's glow to the streets of the town and all was peaceful.

Meanwhile at the Watterson house, Gumball was running around chaotically in the kitchen. "Dude," said Darwin, Gumball's adopted brother, "I'm not sure you should've put off your science project til tonight."

Gumball responds, "This isn't for school. It's gonna make me rich!"

As his cat friend scurries around the counter mixing and melting brightly-colored substances, Darwin asks, "What's it do?"

"This, my friend will be the solution to the world's most pressing issue!"

"Poverty? Natural disasters?"

"No... Hiccups!"

A collective gasp sounded from the rest of the Wattersons, followed by a collective "Do what?"

Gumball continued his crazy concoction's creation for a few minutes. He was anxiously watched by his family, until finally, "Success!!"

Gumball announced, "I finally made a hiccups-stopping formula! Who wants to try?"

Darwin raised his fin.

"Nice, Darwin! Take a swig a' this!"

A green-yellow formula was dumped into the orange fish's mouth. "Has a tart flavor, I'll say." He reported.

"Is it working?" Mr. Dad inquired.

"Mmmm..."

Suddenly, Darwin started to hiccup! The Wattersons drooped their heads in disappointment. Gumball sadly decided, "I guess it's no good." And then he dumped the rest of the formula into the drain of the kitchen sink.

With that, he went upstairs to brush his teeth, quickly forgetting his sadness at the project's failure.

AT A WATER TREATMENT FACILITY SOMEWHERE IN NEVADA...

Mr. Wilson?" the voice of a green oval man says. A bottle of cola with a face, appearently Mr. Wilson, responds, "Yes, what is it?"

"We've got a strange substance coming in, it looks strange and possibly dangerous. What should we do?"

"Oh, that's easy." Wilson says. He pulls a lever and the flow of Gumball's failed formula is sent down another pipe.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, it seems to help any problem we get."

Unwittingly, the formula is sent into the water supply of Elmore, where it contaminates the town's drinking water...

 _Hi again. I hope you're interested, and are liking this story. I'll post more chapters for this, but you can expect The Ninja Season 2 and maybe more Gumdrop coming eventually. I might also put out a Pokemon story and continue my Star Wars story too. That's a lot to do, but it'll come eventually, currently, I'll focus on this story, the possible Pokemon story, and maybe work a little on Season 2 of The Ninja. Take a look at my profile now and then to stay updated._

-G.W.


	2. Chapter 2

_Greetings! Next chapter._ CHAPTER 2

Ot was morning in Elmore, and at the Watterson house, Gumball was getting ready for school. As he brushed his teeth, he knocked on Darwin's fishbowl to wake him up.

"Dar. It's time to get up."

After a long yawn, Darwin replied, "*hic* Morning."

Awaking from his slumber, Darwin seemed to have a curious new feature, which Gumball tryed to point out politely, "Um... Darwin? You have... a puffy face."

"Hm? *hic* You sure?"

Taking a look in the mirror, it was known to Darwin that somehow, his face was bigger than usual, puffed up like a weird balloon, "Huh, that's weird. *hic* I wonder *hic* what caused that?"

Soon after, the two brothers came down for breakfast. Anais was already down there, but she had something weird too. Her ears seemed strangely long, "Maybe it's *hic* a growth spurt. *hic!*"

Noticing the presence of hiccups with his two strangely afflicted siblings, Gumball had a glass of water. One of his bottom teeth growing into a fang, but not taking notice, Gumball grabbed his backpack, and went on his way to the bus.

A while later, the Watterson kids were at school, Anais went off to her class while Gumball and Darwin headed to theirs. They usually met the other classmates in the minutes before class, but on this particular day, everyone had some peculiar thing going on.

The weirdness at school was noticed first with Penny, "Hi Penny." greeted Darwin.

"Ah!! Don't look at me!" She cried back.

She looked fine as the day before, except for one thing, her antlers looked droopy and deflated. "How did that happen?"

"I don't know. *hic* But this is terrible!"

Gumball pointed out, trying to brighten up his friend's mood "Darwin's face is puffy, *hic* your problem doesn't seem as bad!"

"You have no idea *hic* what something like this *hic* is like in fairy culture."

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a bunch of brown-shelled fairies popped up and laughed at Penny. "Antlers are *hic* a fairy's pride and joy! Without them *hic* standing up, I'm like a queen with no crown."

"Toothpaste *hic* without a brush." said Darwin.

"An entree without fries and a drink." Gumball said also, a tear forming around his curiously weird looking eye. "Why do they offer *hic* just the burger on it's own? Everyone wants the *hic* whole meal!"

Moving on, it became appearent Gumball had something strange too, "Haw haw haw!!" snorted Tobias, who's color was swirling and was dripping slightly, like wringing a wet towel, "You look like a lizard! Haw haw haw! Have fun with rhose looks, weirdo!" As he turned to walk, the wet rainbow substance dripping from him slipped the rainbow lad up, and he landed with a thud on the floor.

Gumball had taken notice of Tobias' claim. His tail was longer and had ridges. His blood was colder, and his eyes had changed to that of a reptile's. Gumball's fur had also disappeared, being replaced with blue scales.

LATER AT LUNCH...

In the lunchroom, Darwin noted someone's absence, "Hey, where's Masami?"

"Over here."

"Who said that??" Gumball wondered.

"Me, Masami."

Noticing an unusual humid spot nearby, Gumball asked, "What happened to you?"

"I evaporated. I'm just a bunch of water molecules now!"

Tobias slipped again from the dripping color coming from him. Frustrated he grunted amd threw some of the goo over his shoulder, which landed on Tina Rex.

She growled angrily, "Who *hic* threw that??"

Roaring as Tobias got more rainbow goo, Tina went on a rampage, starting with Bobert. She ran furiously at the innocent robot and clawed at him viciously! Fortunately she had been shrunk (thanks to the infected water she had before), so the clawing did little to hurt Bobert. Because Tobias got the others messy with the goo, the other schoolkids got riled up too. A food fight began, though the afflicted kids had trouble tossing much food.

While the 'furious' food fight raged between the strangely transformed students, the only two kids who remained their regular selves (or at least as regular you can get in Elmore) watched the little battle play out. Appearently safe from their bench in the now food filled war-zone, Bobert and Carrie watched. Bobert remarked, 'Ahhh... The joys of being inorganic. Am I correct?"

"You said it." said Carrie as the two exchanged a high five.

As the food battle raged, Gumball and Darwin took refuge under a lunch table, "Well, at least thus isn't my fault, right?"

Just then, the door the lunchroom were blasted open! Anais stood in the doorway, and announced, "You all had some transformation happen to you recently? Have hiccups too?"

All the students nodded.

"Gumball caused it."

All the students stared at Gumball.

"Hey hey hey hey hey! C'mon! Don't get all mad! We can work this out, right?"

Before negotiations could be started, the other kids, minus Anais, ran for the culprit regarding the weird hiccups and transformations. Shooting out of the back door, the reptilian boy ran for his life with a herd of angry students begphind him...

TO BE CONTINUED...

 _Hi! I hope you're liking this story! I'll try to put up another chapter before November 17th (that's when I get Battlefront 2, after that... I'll try to stick with making fanfiction, but the new game might cause delays). Not to worry, I'll keep writing with or without the game. I hope you're enjoying my stories!_ -G.W.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! Next chapter's here._

CHAPTER 3

Gumball was running and hiccuping as the students of Elmore Junior High chased him angrily. Anais had claimed that he was the cause of the transformations and hiccups that occured to most of Elmore by now. He didn't know if this was true, on account of the furious pursuers not giving him time to think over if this was his fault.

Tripping over his now long lizard tail, Gumball hid in a dumpster behind a building. Taking whatever time he could get from his hiding place to think, the blue cat turned-reptile did notice that Darwin had the hiccups all of last night, a surprise to Gumball. Furthermore, all the transformed classmates were hiccuping too. He was about to piece together these facts, until a loud hiccup sounded from him caught the others' attention. Quickly bolting from the dumpster, Gumball frantically tried to escape the angry students. The fuming hiccuping schoolkids continued their chase on the reptilian Gumball.

The grown-ups of Elmore were hiccuping and waving signs at Gumball, apparently to signal their frustration at him. As he came to a four way intersection in a street, all the other students surrounded him! They closed in, glaring angrily. Into this scary scene, from the sky, Anais dropped down by Gumball from nowhere! Despite having hiccups and super long ears, Anais didn't let that affect her. She yelled to still the furious crowd, "WAAAAAIT!!! Just because it's his fault doesn't mean you have to chase him! What would that do to help you?"

The mad mob was quieted and listened curiously.

"Gumball made a formula to _*hic* stop_ hiccups yesterday, had Darwin test it, but when it didn't work right, *hic* he threw it out down *hic* the drain. *hic* The water management people must have somehow sent the formula to the town's water. Darwin got hiccups and his face turned puffy, you all *hic* have hiccups and some weird thing *hic* like a third ear or whatever, so that's how I figured it out."

the townspeople all gave a collective "Ooooo*hic*ohhhhhh!"

Anais turned to Gumball, "Do you know a cure for the formula?"

Hoping the responsibility of finding that cure wouldn't fall on him, Gumball whined with a rasping lizard-like voice, "I though you'd figure that out too."

"Well, you made this mess, you fix it."

"Alright... I think I had a note about a cure somewhere at home!"

The two siblings ran for home, but the townspeople were regaining their anger...

Gumball and Anais reached their house Running past Mr. Dad, who was one of the only citizens not to have the hiccups, they searched the kitchen for the note on how to reverse the effects of the formula. After a desperate few minutes of searching, Gumball found success! "Here it is!" he exclaimed in a gravelly voice, "The cure is... a superfast massage? I don't know about that, but it's worth a shot!"

The townspeople were on the warpath again. When Gumball came out of the house, an angry Penny ran towards him, shape-shifting every few steps (another effect of the formula on her). Using the note's information, Gumball unexplicably sped up quickly to massage Penny. Rapidly thumping his hands on her back, Penny's antlers returned to their usual position! The cure worked!

Gumball speedily ran over to another victim of the formula. Tripping over his lizard tail, he got up again and rendered another massage, and another healed person.

This continued for a while, but an hour later, all the townsfolk were cured of the hiccups and returned to 'normal.' (this is Elmore after all)

Losing their want to demolish Gumball for causing the trouble, the townsfolk thanked Anais and Gumball and left to go about their day again.

"Hey, you're not cured." Anais said to Gumball.

"Eh, I guess I'll stay this way for a while. Apart *hic* from tripping on the tail, it's *hic* kinda cool. Massaging is an easy cure anyway."

"Alright..."

Anais started another hiccup, but Gumball stopped more from coming, "Bupbupbupbup*hic*bupbupbupbup! I know how they do this *hic* in cartoons! One case is cured, then everyone else gets it. I'm not *hic* getting chased again!"

"Well what else are you going to do to stop it?" said Anais.

"*sigh...* I guess you're right."

Letting the hiccups go on, fortunately without any weird effects or angry crowds, Gumball and Anais walked home. Darwin, cured if his puffy face, ran up next to his siblings, and asked, "So uh... it's only 12:30. Why are we going home?"

"Because everyone else is. I don't think they'd get everyone back to their place today anyway." Anais replied.

"So, in a way, Gumball got us out of doing a whole school day?"

"At a price." Anais added.

"Nice!" the two Watterson boys exclaimed.

And so, the three Watterson kids walk home as the story reaches...

THE END!

 _Greetings. I hope you liked the story. Right now on my roadmap of stories, I think I will work on my Pokemon story, revise and continue my Star Wars story, and then do Season 2 of The Ninja and probably a Gumdrop story alongside it too. Not to worry, if you have a story idea you want me to do, I'll hear it and maybe restructure my 'story schedule' to fit in your idea! Review and/or PM me if you want (plz). The idea for this story was from rarecasionul, thanks to him/her for the idea!_

-G.W.


End file.
